


the bridge

by aelins



Series: the burning cities trilogy [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Outtakes, Reunions, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: An outtake fromRome is Burning (But I Still Want You)that is similar to the bridge scene in the first chapter.Feyre lets her hair fly in the breeze.“I don’t want to come home,” Feyre says, her voice--cold steel.“I know you don’t,” Rhysand responds and then wraps his arm around her, “But whatever’s coming we’ll face it together, ok?”
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: the burning cities trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918576
Kudos: 12





	the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> this was a writing warm up but with a little help it became an outtake. it takes place after Rhysand arrives att he airport but before the big shoot out. enjoy!

Feyre’s long, unbound, golden blonde hair, flies in the wind. Feyre looks out over the Thames, it’s muddy waters churning after the rain last night. It looks how she feels—tumultuous. 

Rhysand walks with his hands in his pockets, his head bowed against the wind, his gelled hair not moving in the wind. 

She cannot begin to think about what him coming out find her means. 

“Hey,” Rhysand speaks, and his voice is deep, dark secret ache. 

Feyre lets her hair fly in the breeze. 

“I don’t want to come home,” Feyre says, her voice is cold steel. 

“I know you don’t,” Rhysand responds and then wraps his arm around her, “But whatever’s coming we’ll face it together, ok?” 

Feyre fingers her wedding band. She wasn’t a lost soul, foundering in the depths of hell. 

She was Rhysand’s mate, his wife, his love. 

And she would not be afraid, not of Tamlin, her ex who’d tried to kill them both or of Amarantha, the woman who’d made Rhysand’s life hell. 

“Could we get out of the cold?” Feyre asks, and Rhysand thinks that might be a start. 

“You want Starbucks?” 

Feyre’s eyes go wide, and she nods. Back home in Russia, Starbucks was priced like liquid gold. 

Rhysand takes her in his arms and holds her tightly. “I’m not going anywhere. Amarantha won’t find us.” 

Feyre’s shoulder’s slouch, she folds in on herself and knows this is the bridge where Nesta and Cassian reunited. She knows this place has some kind of magic to it. 

“Let’s go home, Rhys.” 

He kisses her, sweetly, devoted to her happiness.


End file.
